


Broken Mirror

by madsismad



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsismad/pseuds/madsismad
Summary: Jamie talks about the past with his daughter, something he never thought he'd open up to her about.





	Broken Mirror

Broken mirrors were always meant to represent seven years of bad luck. The shattered pieces each held moments of those years that were truly terrible for one soul. Multiple broken mirrors were meant to represent the ending of one's life, what was once filled of happiness.

This broken mirror didn't. It was shattered, put back together again with a careful hand after the world ruptured from a nuclear holocaust. What came of it was life. A truly beautiful thing, a soul so pure, never to be touched by the ends of the corrupted world that shook above them in nuclear winter. It was freezing. Even with heat all of them were in layers upon layers of thick clothing, huddled against each other.

Accordingto the small clock that rested against the wall, it was early morning. Not that Annie understood the concept; she'd never seen the sun or the night sky, only in photos. But it never compared to the real thing and it broke all of their hearts wondering if she would ever get to experience a life outside of those dreary bunker walls. It'd been seven years since the bombs fell, seven years of the same routine to keep themselves alive and sane. But Annie was happy.

She sat quietly atop her usual stool, looking at herself in the mirror. Behind her sat one of her fathers, her hair in his hands being braided carefully into an intricate design. She looked identical to him. In the dim lights of the bunker, her freckles shown through. Her raven hair glowed a soft blue but her smiled shimmered the most. She was so happy just being near him. It was _his_ smile. He couldn't believe something he hated so much on himself he could love so dearly on another. He yearned to see it every day, and wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost it. He'd go crazy.

He was so enamored by his luck of creating such a beautiful child that he didn't even realize she was talking to him. Her smile never faltered as her hands spoke to him. He caught only the last few words and softly asked her to repeat herself, hoping his voice wasn't enough to wake the man peacefully sleeping besides them, one hand stretched out to them just barely gracing them.

_Daddy, what's that on your chest?_

His hands paused in her silk hair, his dark brown eyes staring straight through her in that shattered mirror to the scar that cut across the divot of his muscle, just beyond the open shirt he wore. Memories poured back into his mind and without even thinking, a frown came to his features, one that made Annie shrink in her chair. She only seen that look when he was angry...

It was only seconds but it felt like forever before his expression returned to his normal slate, eyes once again focused on the braid wrapped around his fingers. She knew not to ask again.

"It says Wrath." He mumbled. There was no emotion to his voice, not even a waver. He could tell she was looking at him in the reflection, breath held in anticipation of his answer. "It means... Anger. Extreme. Nothing you have ever seen from me, and hopefully never see from me."

He finally met her gaze, finishing off the braid by memory with a tie and pushing it off her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She sat comfortably against his chest, her little legs drawn up to her own, still looking at him in the reflection with wide doe-like eyes. _She had Jasper's eyes..._

"I was a bad man, angel. Before you were born. Your... Your godfather gave me this." His calloused hand reached up over her to lightly run over the scar before it landed gently on her head to stroke her hair, fixing it ever so slightly. "I _never_ want you to see me like that."

Silence came over the two of them, still staring, still loving. It was a moment of bonding, her pressed against him like that, him protecting her from the world he belonged to. She was so small to be exposed to that kind of cruelty and yet he couldn't help but to let the words fall from his lips for her to hear.

"I'll tell you about it when you're older. All you need to know now is that _I love you_ more than anything in this wretched world."


End file.
